The invention relates to a method for producing a trim article, in which the interspace between a sheet-like decorative material and a carrier is foam-filled, and to a trim article, in particular for the interior of a motor vehicle, with a carrier, with a sheet-like decorative layer and with a foam layer arranged between them.
The laid-open publication DE 198 14 956 A1 discloses a generic method and trim article. The trim article consists of an air-permeable, if appropriate also foam-permeably porous carrier which is covered with a decorative film. The decorative film is drawn around (bent around) the edge of the carrier, the interspace between the decorative film and the carrier being foam filled with a polyurethane foam. During the production of this structural article, first, the decorative film is cut to an oversize and is preformed, including the bent-round portion by deep-drawing and cut to the final dimension. The air-permeable carrier is subsequently inserted into the bent-round portion of the decorative film and introduced, together with the latter into the open foaming die. By the foaming die being moved into a closed position, the bent-round portion assumes its final position and, after the introduction of the foam, is adhesively bonded to the carrier by the latter. In specific regions of the trim article, in particular at locations where fastening later takes place, the film may be pressed in an knob-like manner onto the carrier and adhesively bonded there directly.
This procedure entails the disadvantage that the costly decorative film covers the carrier completely and, furthermore, also forms the bent-round portion, so that a considerable amount of material has to be used even in regions which are not visible in the installed state.
The object on which the invention is based is to lower the costs for producing a trim article and to increase process reliability during the manufacturing operation.